Thier Child
by IfUckinLoveYou
Summary: Harry and Draco were prefect for each other.Until one day Draco messed it all up. What will happen? Will Harry ever forgive Draco for leaving him that night?Slash MALE PREGNACY! Don't like don't read. OOCness *my first ever fan fic so bare with me please*
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you doing this Dray? Just yesterday we were talking about getting married and now you wanna breakup?"Harry asked

Draco sighed."Harry I'm sorry. It's my father he has already promised me to a girl in France. I don't want to do this I really don't I love you. You know this."

"No Dray I don't know because if loved me even an inch of how much I love you. You wouldn't care what your father wanted."

"Harry its not just my father it's also my mother. They want me to produce an heir to the Malfoy name."

"But your gay. Don't they know?"

"Of course they know. But to them it doesn't matter. Please don't be upset."

"Upset? Draco I'm past upset... Way past Dray I love you and this hurts more than you can imagine."Harry said starting to cry.

"Don't cry please don't.."Draco said going and sitting next to Harry and put his arm around him and Harry jumped up enraged by Draco touching him after he tore his damned heart out.

"Don't touch me!"Harry said getting louder with every word."Don't look at me don't touch me don't talk to me and DO NOT EVEN TRY TO THINK ABOUT ME!!"Harry screamed surprising himself and Draco. Harry never screamed at Draco or anyone at that matter.

"I'm sorry. But Harry I really don't want to lose you. You've been my friend for four years and my lover for three I love you so much I just can't be with you anymore."

"Whatever Draco your more like your father than you think."Harry said "You'll give up love for power and approval. Just as cold hearted as you father. Just..leave me alone. We only have a week of school left let's just go back to ignoring each other for the remainder of time after this we'll never see each other again."Harry said running out of the Slytherin common room and ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room not even caring if he was caught by anyone.

"Harry! What's wrong? Have you been crying? Did you tell Draco? How'd he take it?"Hermione asked in one breath.

"Let the man breathe 'Mione."Ron said

"So ?"she asked Harry

"I didn't tell him."he said

"What? Why not? Harry you should have told him."she said

"He broke up with me before I got the chance to tell him."he said feeling the tears coming back.

"Why?"Ron asked

"Lucius sent him a letter informing him that right after graduation he would be married to a girl in France."Harry said feeling a tear go down his cheek.

"But he's gay."Ron pointed out.

"They don't care."

"What are you going to do? Your two months pregnant ."Hermione said

"I know this Hermione. Do you think I tried to get pregnant?"Harry snapped

"You should still tell him he is the father after all."she said

"No! Absolutely not. I'm not. He made his choice 'Mione and he walked away from me not the other way around."

Hermione sighed defeated."So what are you going to do?"she asked again.

"Well I have no idea Hermione what do you think I should do?"he asked

"Well you only what seventeen? In a week you'll graduate and if you decide to kee-"

"What do you mean if? Hermione are you suggesting that I abort my child?"Harry asked

"Yes I am. I mean Harry you only seventeen you have your whole life ahead of you and you don't have Draco around anymore."

"Hermione!!"Ginny shouted finally speaking up."I can't believe you how could you suggest something like that? That's a life inside of him!"Ron said

"I have to agree with Ginny on this 'Mione . Never would I suggest that no matter how much I hate that ferret."

"It was only a suggestion. Sorry."Hermione said

Harry woke up and saw his beautiful little boy Jayden Ryuu Potter staring at him with his emerald eyes. Jayden had Draco's blond hair and Harry's killer emerald eyes but every thing else was Draco. He had his fingers his toes and his aristocrat features Jayden's left ring finger was even crooked like his other father. It had been five years since that night in Harry's dream. Now he was twenty-one years old and Jayden was three whose forth birthday was coming up.

"Papa up?"Jayden asked

"Yes dragon."Harry said

"K. I eat?"Jayden asked using his puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please?"

"Yes dragon come on lets go."Harry said getting out of bed and putting on a pair of pajama pants on and walked in the kitchen with Jayden right behind him. Harry and Jayden lived in a two bedroom flat. It was small but Harry loved it none the less.

"Oh papa I made you a picture."Jayden said running back to his room to retrieve the said picture. When he returned he handed his papa the picture. It was what Harry guessed was Jayden himself and another man.

"Dragon who's the other guy?"Harry asked thinking he already knowing the answer

"It's Charwie but I didn't have a red crawon for his hair. Do you like it?"he asked

"Of course I do. Here lets put it on the refrigerator."Harry said getting a magnet and sticking the picture to the refrigerator and Jayden beamed at it. Then there was a knock at the door and on the other side of that door was Charlie Weasley. Harry and Charlie had gotten close over the last couple of years. When Harry opened the door Charlie whistled at Harry jokingly and Harry blushed and rolled his eyes and walked back into the house motioning for Charlie to follow him.

"So Mr. Potter what are you and Jayden up to?"Charlie asked

"Well we were about to eat some cereal would you care to join us?"Harry asked

"Sure where's my little monster?"he asked

"Sitting down in the kitchen."Harry said

"Charwie!!"Jayden said running into Charlie's open arms. "Me and papa colored my room."

"Did you now? What color is it now?"

"Grween! Come on Charwie come and look at it."Jayden said dragging Charlie into his room. Harry chuckled a bit at the way Jayden was acting. He then got out three bowls and filled them with cereal and laid them onto the table and walked to Jayden's room.

"Hey you guys the cereal is on the table better hurry."Harry said

"Papa I have more?"Jayden asked after his second bowl and with little marshmallows stuck to his face.

"I don't think so dragon. I think you've had enough. You need to get cleaned up remember we're going to Diagon Alley and then to grand mum Molly's house."Harry said


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for all the reviews! Some were nicer than others and as I said before I'm new at this and I'm sorry if you don't like it.

But any ways heres the new chapter!

Draco was having that dream again he hated this dream. Because this dream was of that day that stupid day he let go of the one he loved. The day he let Harry go. It had been haunting him for five years. It was the day a piece of him died the day he broke up with Harry. Draco woke up tears running down his face. He never married that wrenched girl Desiree from France he couldn't do it instead he ran away right before the wedding and he was of course disowned by his father but that didn't bother him. He ended up in Ireland somewhere and he met Frankie Allen, John Beer, and Dani McKinney. They made up a band called Toxic Disaster Draco on lead vocalist and guitarist, Dani on guitar and back up vocals,John on bass, and Frankie on drums.

"Drake?!"Frankie shouted from the other side of the door. "You alright?"

Draco cleared his throat and said "Yea Frank I'm okay I'll be out in a minute." Draco said and got out of bed and put a pair of skinny jeans on, a black shirt and a pair of converses. Then threw the remainder of his clothes in his duffel bag zipped it and walked out of his hotel room. And was greeted by Dani, Frankie and John.

"So ready for London?"Dani asked

"Not really."Draco replied

"Why not? There are bound to be about a thousand blokes there that would love a piece of you Drakie."John said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Anyways where are we playing in London?"Draco asked

"Umm The Phoenix.. In Diagon Alley."Frankie said

"Diagon Alley? Wow that's not far from where I grew up."Draco said

"Ohh maybe we'll meet this Harry guy."Dani said smiling

"What Harry guy are you talking about Dani?"Draco asked heat attacking his cheeks.

"The one that you dream about your always moaning out his name. Oh Harry."she mimicked and more heat came to his cheeks. "So who is it?"

"Well if you must know Harry is my ex lover... we were together for about four years in Hogwarts we broke up a week before graduation because of my father trying to make me marry that awful girl in France. Thats when I ran away and met you guy's and started the band. But it still hurts ya know I think about him a lot and the dreams have been coming back to me for some reason.. I don't know.."Draco rambled

"Wow Dray."Dani said "I had no Idea I'm sorry."

"Don't be you didn't know."Draco said

"okay now that we're done with all this mushy shit can we go? Ted's waiting for us out in the parking lot."John said

"Yea let's go."Draco said and they walked down the stairs out the door and onto their tour bus. "Oh yea guys you know those songs that were cut off our freshman album?"Draco asked and everyone's face drew a blank."You know the songs that I wrote when I was in school? I caught Fire and Self-Conclusion?"

"Oh yea I remember."Dani said "What about them?"

"I want to put them into the set in London. You know since it's my hometown and all."Draco said

"Yea thats cool."John said

"Alright"Dani said

"Frankie?"Draco asked

"I never asked you but what were the songs about?"Frankie asked

"Harry..."Draco said

"Care to elaborate?"Frankie asked

"Okay..."Draco started

FLASH BACK

Draco was sitting in at the edge of the Astronomy tower looking down. He couldn't believe what he just tried to do. He was about to jump but he didn't. He was so entranced in his thoughts he didn't notice the raven hair boy walk in.

"Malfoy what are you doing up here?"Harry asked "Follow me up here to watch The-Boy-Who-Lived become The-Boy-Who-Died? Or are you gonna push me? Or tell me that it's not right and I shouldn't do it?"

"Excuse me? Do you know what you just told me?"Draco asked

"I don't care you don't know even know me Malfoy."Harry said

"I know Harry but maybe we could change that. Well hopefully. You don't need to kill your self I mean really there are so many great things you can do..."

"What are you talking about Draco? All those people that died it was my fault. How can I live with that?"

"Harry it's not your fault. You didn't chose this life so crack pot made the prophecy. And that hideous man Tom Riddle is the one who decided it was you he's the one that did all this not you."

"You make it sound like it's easy to be here to be alive. But I feel like I'm dead on the inside. How am I supposed to live like that?"Harry asked

"Trust me Harry I know that your legs are pleading for you to jump but why not just start over? Come and live with me."Draco said

"Are you off your rocket Malfoy? You don't even know me."Harry said

"Yes I know this but as I told you I want to change that if you'll let me. I mean I'd be lying if I said that things wouldn't get hard. And all this chiche motivation could never be enough. I could stand here all night trying to convince you. But what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose."Draco said and there was a brief silence and Draco thought Harry would deny his hand in friendship once more and after what seemed like hours but was really only seconds harry spoke.

"Alright you win but I only give you one night to prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight. But I swear to god if you hurt me I will jump from this tower and you'll never see it coming."Harry said

"Calm down Harry I know what your going though just minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."Draco said


	3. Chapter 3

Harry,Jayden,and Charlie were walking to the Apperation point when all of a sudden Charlie stopped walking. "Charlie what is it?"Harry asked

"Do you remember that band I told you about?Toxic Disaster?"Charlie asked still staring at the poster.

"Yes I remember you mentioning them why?"

"Well they're coming to London. Do you wanna go?"

"I don't know Charlie. What about Jayden? I don't have a sitter for him."

"My mum would watch him. She's been kind of lonely since Gins moved out."

"I don't want to be a bother."

"Harry you could never be a bother."he said with that look he hated. It showed that Charlie wanted him more than a friend. And Harry didn't like Charlie more than a friend. It made everything much more complicated.

"I don't know Charlie..."

"Come on Harry. You could ask. Please I'd really love to go to this concert."

"Okay I'll ask. But if she looks like it bothers her then I'm not going to."

"Sure sure."Charlie said as they got to the Apperation point. "So tomorrow then?"

"Yes Tomorrow."

"Okay bye Harry."He kissed his cheek. "And bye to you too Jayden."he said kissing his cheek also.

"Bye Chawie." Jayden said And with a pop Harry and Jayden were inside their flat. Harry sighed what was he going to do about Charlie? He didn't want to hurt his feelings but he was beginning to get a little too..too clingy? Is that the right word? Harry thought. "Papa?"

"Yes dragon?"Harry asked coming out of his daze.

"Papa okay?"

"Papa is okay. Are you hungry? We didn't get to go to grandmum's and eat."

"Yes I hungwy."

"Hmm so what do we want?"Harry asked walking in the kitchen.

"Eggs?"

"Thats breakfast. And it's dinnertime."

"So? We can have bweakfast fow dinner."

"Okay. So eggs it is then."Harry said and began cooking the eggs for Jayden. Harry watched as Jayden ate. How Jayden had the prefect manners. No elbows on the table,his mouth shut never speaking without swallowing all his food first. Just like Draco. He even held out his pinky sometimes when he drank out of Harry's coffee mugs. Harry was suddenly overwhelmed with how much he missed Draco. He usually could hold in his tears until after Jayden was fast asleep but it looked like tonight that wasn't going to happen and a tear fell down his cheek. Jayden noticed and almost instantly he was in Harry's lap.

"Papa what wrong? Why papa cry?"

"It's okay Jayden papa's okay. I'm just sad that your getting to be a big boy."

"I won't be big boy no more."Jayden said firmly. He didn't like seeing his papa cry.

"No. You can be a big boy."

"But it makes papa sad."

"Papas not sad he's happy dragon. So happy."

"But why you cry?"

"Sometimes when you super happy you can't help but cry."Harry tried explaining. "Do you understand dragon?"

"Yes papa I understand."

"Okay finish eating so you can get a bath and go to bed."

"Yes papa."Jayden said crawling out of his lap and finished eating his eggs. Harry gave Jayden a bath and put him into his bed. He then showered himself put on a pair boxers and his pajama pants and walked into his bedroom he laid on his bed and stared at his ceiling until he fell to sleep. There he dreamed of when Draco first told him he loved him.

Dream:

"Draco where the bloody hell are we going?"Harry asked

"I told you it's a surprise Harry. Keep your voice down you know we're not supposed to be out this late."Draco said smiling at his boyfriend though Harry couldn't see him because he was blindfolded.

"Well how much longer than?"

"Not much just up the stairs."

"More stairs? Are we going to Professor Trelaway's classroom? Thats not very romantic Draco."

"Harry please shut it."Draco said pulling his boyfriend as they walked into the Astronomy tower. He pulled the blindfold off Harry and Harry looked around. There was a picnic on the ground surrounded with floating candles everywhere.

"Oh Dray!"Harry almost whispered

"Happy 8 month anniversary Harry."Draco whispered in his ear behind him kissing Harry's neck lovingly and Harry mewled softly.

"I love it Draco."

"Good I hoped you would."Draco said and they began eating. Feeding each other little sandwiches and fruits and kissing. Finally when they were done Draco got up and went into a corner and picked up his guitar.

"What are you doing Dray?'

"I've wanted to tell you something for the last couple of months but I haven't been able to. So instead I wrote a song. And hopefully you'll understand what I'm trying to say."Draco said beginning to get nervous and his hands got a little clammy. Then he sang.

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

Draco looked up and met Harry's eyes. Which were glistening with tears. Draco smiled a small smile and walked towards Harry and kissed him. "I love you Harry James Potter. With everything I am." Harry cried then sobbing like a little boy who'd dropped their ice cream.

"I love you too Draco. Merlin I love you so much."Harry said kissing Draco with so much power that it knocked Draco to the ground. When they broke apart Draco and Harry were grinning like idiots.

Harry woke with a problem that morning. He hated it when his dreams went there. So he got up and took a cold shower. When he was out Jayden was already in his room.

"Hi papa."Jayden smiled.

"Hi Dragon. Ready to go to Grandpa Weasley's birthday?"

"Yes papa."

"Okay well get you dressed yes?"

"Otay."

After they were both dressed. Harry Apperated to The Burrow. When they arrived all you could see were red heads. There was Bill and Fleur and their four children Victoire,Dominic,Joesph,and Rosalie. Percy and Oliver Wood and their little one O.J (No pun intended. Lol). George and his girlfriend Alissa she was 7 months pregnant. Fred and Angelina with their triplets Keira,Parker,and Jordan. Ron and Hermione with Rose,Hugo and one on the way. When they caught sight of Harry and Jayden all the children ran toward them hugging Harry and wanting Jayden to play. Jayden climbed down from Harry's arms and ran off with the children. Harry walked towards the huge family and sat next to Hermione.

"Hello Harry."she said smiling.

"Hello Mione. Where's Gin and Neville?"

"Oh you know them. They're always late. Its hard to get ready with five children and one on the way. Hell its hard getting two ready with one on the way."Hermione said jokily. Harry laughed a bit and started rubbing Hermione's stomach.

"So what is it? Do you guys know yet?"

"Well I know but you know Ron he doesn't want to know. Wants to be surprised when I give birth."

"Your bloody right. I like going the old school way. Guys back then didn't know what they were having. And I don't want to know either."Ron said

"Well I want to know! Tell me! Tell me!"Harry said excitedly

"It's a boy."Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Aww."Harry said and at that moment Charlie showed up smiling at Harry.

"So Harry."Percy called from his place in Oliver's lap. "What's up with you and Charlie?" he asked ignoring or not noticing the death glares Charlie was throwing his way.

"Nothing..We're friends."Harry said not noticing the hurt in Charlie's eyes as he said this.

"Soo.."Bill started trying to change the subject.

"Here comes Ginny and Neville." Fred said saving everyone. Ginny's stomach was the size of a watermelon while the rest of her stayed thin. Harry envied her with how she did that. While Harry was pregnant with Jayden he gained over 30 pounds that took him forever to lose but no Ginny. With her five children Jaime,Alexis,Neville J.r,Jasper,and Lilyann.

"Hi Ginny."Harry said hugging her. "I still hate you! You look fabulous."

"I'm a walrus. But thank you Harry."Ginny smiled and kissed his cheeks. Mrs.Weasley walked out at that momment and Harry walked up to her.

"Mrs.Weasley a word?"Harry asked

"Sure dear. What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if it's not to much trouble if you watch Jayden for a couple of hours? Not tonight but in a few days Charlie asked me to go to a concert with him. I'll pay you if you'd like that.."

"No no Harry dear you don't have to pay me a thing. Jayden is my grandson too. He can stay anytime he wants."she said

"Okay thank you Mrs.Weasley."Harry said

Little did Harry know this concert was going to change his and Jayden's life extremely.

AN:Sorry again for the long wait. I will hopefully be able to post more from now on. I just need a lot of support you know?

Oh and the song was I caught Fire by The Used.


	4. Chapter 4

"Draco! Frankie!"Danielle shouted from the front of their tour bus.

"Yes Dani what is it?"Draco asked

"Did you hear?"she asked

"Hear what?"Frankie and Draco asked

"That wizarding radio station is going to put us on his show live when we play tomorrow night!"She said enthusiastically. "Isn't that wicked?"

"Bloody hell."Frankie said smiling "That's really big man I can't believe it!"

"Yea it's so cool. Maybe Harry will be there Dray."John said

"I doubt it. Even if he was he wouldn't speak to me. I'm pretty sure he's moved on to someone better than me."

"Draco I don't think there is anyone better than you."Frankie said

Draco rolled his eyes. "So I'm going to bed since it's what two in the morning? Thanks for the news Danielle. Night."Draco said closing his bunk off. Instead of going to sleep though he wrote some new lyrics. When he was satisfied with them he let himself drift into sleep with pictures of Harry floating around in his head.

The next day when Draco woke up he found they were already in London. He smiled looking around. Nothing had changed one bit. He walked into The Leaky Cauldron with John,Dani,and Frankie following him. Tom was still working there of course and that made Draco smile as he walked up to him.

"Ello Mr.Draco. How've you been?"Tom asked

"Pretty good Tom. And yourself?" Draco asked

"I can't complain. So how many rooms?"

"Four."Draco replied.

"Alright. Here you go numbers 11,12,13,and 14."Tom said smiling brightly.

"Thanks Tom. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How's Harry? Have you seen him round lately?"

"He came by a couple days ago with Charlie Weasley and his little boy."

"Little boy?"Draco asked mouth gone dry. So Harry had moved on. With a Weasley? Draco couldn't help but ask. "Is the child Weasleys?"

"Oh no. Don't know who th father is but it's no Weasley. No red hair or freckles."Tom said. He knew the child was Draco's. Hell everyone knew but Draco.

Draco felt a wave of relief hit him so it wasn't the Weasley's kid after all. But who's was it? Was Harry married? God this frustrated him more than anything. He wanted to know everything about Harry. Yes he knew he sounded obsessed but he didn't care he loved him. Still after almost four years of being away from him. He still dreamed of him could remember how it felt to have him in his arms. Draco fell face first onto his bed when he got into his room. He couldn't believe he was here in London and Harry was somewhere around here. He got up and jumped in the shower. Being in a tour bus for four days does take its toll on you. An hour later he finally came out the shower he pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a v-neck emerald green shirt one size too small a pair of black converse and black eye liner. He opened the door to his room and walked out going next door to Frankie's.

"Hey Drake."Frankie said opening his door.

"Hey so what do you wanna do?"he asked

AN:Sorry its short. But at least I'm updating yea? And I know its a filler but its about to get good. Trust me XD


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Hi thanks for the reviews. They make me do this XD. Lol. So anyways heres the story.**

**Disclaimer:Nope I don't own Harry Potter because if I did their would be a lot of harry and Draco action in it.**

It was the day of the concert and Harry was inside his room getting dressed in a pair of black leather pants and an emerald shirt. He tried in vain to get his hair to work with him after a while though he gave up and went to get Jayden's over night bag. Jayden just sat and watched his Papa run around his room to make sure he had everything. Jayden knew his Papa was leaving him at his Grandmum Weasley's house and he was very angry. He didn't like it when his Papa went out with Charlie. He knew his Papa was meant for someone else but he didn't know who though. But Charlie was not the one.

"Papa I don't wanna go to grandmum's house."Jayden said with a pout.

"Why not Dragon?"Harry asked confusion clearly written on his face. Jayden loved it at the Weasley's house.

"Because I don't want you to go out with Chawlie."

"Jayden Ryuu Potter why would you say that?"

"Because Papa Chawlie is not my other Papa!!"Jayden shouted at Harry then ran out his room in to the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. Harry was right behind him and ran into the door when Jayden slammed it.

"Jayden please come out Dragon. Tell Papa whats going on. I thought you loved Charlie?"

"Papa isn't supposed to be with Chawlie. Papa is supposed to be with my other Papa."came the muffled reply.

"Dragon, please come out. Come out and talk to me."Harry said and he heard the click of the lock. He backed away some and in the doorway was his baby his three year old baby boy with tears falling down from his beautiful emerald eyes. Harry picked Jayden up and carried him to the couch holding him in his lap. "Dragon Papa doesn't love Charlie. Not the way Charlie loves Papa anyways."

"You don't?"Jayden asked sniffling.

"No. I don't."

"Then why isn't my other Papa here?"

"Because dragon your other Papa and I..we fell out of love. And he doesn't know your here because when Papa left away from him I didn't know I had you inside me."

"So you don't love my other Papa?"

"Jayden I shouldn't be telling you all this."

"No Papa I wanna know. I wanna know about my other Papa...can you tell me about him? Please Papa please? All my friends have both their Papas or their Papa and Momma. I want my other Papa."

Harry sighed. He knew this day would come but he had hoped not until Jayden was older. He look at his son in arms. Eyes still rimmed with tears and nose running and kissed the top of his head. "Okay dragon I'll tell you about your Papa." Harry took a deep breath preparing himself. "Well he looked just like you except you have my green eyes."

"Did he go to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes thats where I met him. At first we didn't get along. He was always very mean to Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione."

"He was mean?"Jayden asked his eyes big with fear.

"When he was young but as he got older he grew up and thats why Papa fell in love with him. He was a very kind and loving. And he loved me. And he would've loved you too if he ever knew about you."

"What's his Name?"

"His name was Draco Lucius Malfoy. You know Draco means Dragon? Thats why your middle name is Ryuu because it also means Dragon."

"Weally?"

Harry laughed."Yes really. So are you feeling better?" Jayden nodded. "Okay now I want you to go to your room and get your bag to go to Grandmum Weasleys."

"Yes Papa."Jayden said running to his room and coming back at lighting speed. Harry picked him up and apperated to the Burrow.

"Harry dear!"Mrs.Weasley said.

"Hi Mrs.Weasley. Thank you again for watching Jayden."

"It's no problem dear,you deserve a night out."

"Hello Harry."Charlie said walking down the stairs.

"Charlie. Now Jayden you be good for your Grandmum okay?"

"Yes Papa."Jayden said.

"Good. I love you."

"I wove you more."Jayden said smiling and kissing his Papa's cheek. Harry put him down and he ran to find the other kids.

"Shall we go?"Charlie asked

"Sure. Bye Mrs.Weasley."Harry said before he Apperated away with a pop into Diagon Alley. "Now where is it?"

"The Phoenix."Charlie said.

Draco and his band mates were all back stage getting ready. He was so nervous even though he knew there was only like a 10 chance that Harry would be there. He couldn't help but hope. He just wanted to see him. Know he was okay and alive and happy. He knew it was to late to have him again and he didn't deserve Harry. And if Harry was here by any chance or listening to the radio he would tell Harry how he deserved better.

"DRACO!"Dani shouted excitedly.

"Yes?"Draco asked

"Come come look I think I found Harry out there."Dani said and Draco went numb. Harry wasn't here was he? There was no way.

"Where?"Draco asked hoping and fearing she was mistaken.

"Right there. By that red head."Dani said pointing. And sure enough there was Harry. Draco thought he would faint.

"Oh Merlin."Draco said

"What are you gonna do?"Frankie asked

"What do you mean Frankie?"

"I mean what in the Bloody hell are you going to do? The man you **love **is out there Draco. You need to do something. Even if you think you haven't got a chance. You'll never know until you try. Even if it doesn't work you'll know that you tried."

"Frankie since when do you know so much about love?"Draco asked

Frankie stared at him for a moment. Frankie had been in love with Draco since they first met four years ago. He had wanted to tell him since then. He was going to until he heard about Harry. When he heard Draco speak of Harry he knew he had no chance with him. So if you love someone you do whats best right? And thats what he was doing because he could tell by the way Draco spoke of Harry it was true love. "I just do Drake. Just do this."he said

"Okay.. So what are we opening with tonight?"Draco asked

"How about 18 days? Everyone loves that."John said

Draco wrote 18 days when he went to a special treatment center in his fifth year. He had been cutting himself and he and Harry had begun dating. "Sure..."Draco said. Harry wouldn't remember this song would he?

"Well lets get out there!"Dani shouted. They walked out and everyone began screaming. Draco walked up to the mic.

"How's Everybody doing tonight?"Draco asked and after the screams died down he began speaking again. "Well we're gonna start with 18 days."Draco said and they begun playing.

_Its been 18 days  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will  
Is it my state of mind  
Or is it just everything else  
I don't wanna have to be here  
I don't understand it now_

Cause its been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say its the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you..  


Draco looked out at the crowd watching Harry. He looked a little shocked but that was all. He probably didn't really remember the song.__

Time after time  
I've been through this  
You show me what it means to live  
You give me hope when I was hopeless  
As my days fade to night  
I remember that state of mind  
I'm soaring straight into your heart  
And I'll fly high

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feels like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's another 18 days  
Without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this

Cause it's been 18 days  
Since I'd look at myself  
I don't wanna have to change  
If I don't then no one will

Cause its been too many days  
Since I first held you  
But to me it feels just like  
It feel like a lifetime  
I'm trying hard to re-arrange  
Some say it's the hardest thing to do  
But that's just too many days without you

And I know what they say  
About all good things  
Will they come to an end  
But I'll fight this time  
So that we might  
Have a chance at this..

Draco smiled. He loved hearing the crowd scream. He looked back at Dani and mouthed Seventeen Forever. And began singing.

_You are young but so am I_

_And this is wrong, but who am I to judge_

_You feel like heaven when we touch_

_I guess for me this is enough_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_You are young and I am scared_

_You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care_

_And I can feel your heartbeat_

_You know exactly where to take me_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

_Will you remember me_

_You ask me as I leave_

_Remember what I said_

_Oh how could I, oh how could I forget_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_We're one mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_One mistake from being together_

_But let's not ask why it's not right_

_You won't be seventeen forever_

_And we can get away with this tonight_

_ooh ooh, ooh ooh_

"Okay."Draco said taking a deep breath. "So who knows Hero Heroine?"At their screams he laughed. "Okay I want to hear you guys sing this. And I don't fucking care if you don't know the words sing along anyway!"He heard Dani laugh at him. "Ready?"

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on  
It never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)  
And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lock down  
And then you turned me around  
(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)  
I'm feeling like a new born child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded

Draco knew that look on Harry's face he recognized Draco. All Draco had to do was sing those two songs and he would know it was Draco. Draco bit his lip before grabbing his acoustic. "This song is very personal. It's for all of you who are going though a hard time or have been though one. This goes out to you."

Fade in, start the scene

Enter beautiful boy

But things are not what they seem

As we stand at the edge of the world."

Excuse me sir,

But I had plans to die tonight

Oh, and you are directly in my way

And I bet you're gonna say it's not right

My reply:

Excuse me sir,

But do you have the slightest clue

Of exactly what you just said to me

And exactly who you're talking to?

he said, "I don't care, you don't even know me."

I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion

Of self conclusion in one simplified motion

You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it

No matter how unbearable this misery gets

You make it sound so easy to be alive

But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day

When everything inside of me has died

My reply:

Trust me boy

I know your legs are pleading to leap

But I offer you this easy choice

Instead of dying, living with me

he said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."

I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."

Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion

Of self conclusion in one simplified motion

You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it

No matter how unbearable this misery gets

I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough

And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough

I could stand here all night trying to convince you

But what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose

"All right, you win, but I only give you one night

To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight

I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap

I will toss myself from these very cliffs

And you'll never see it coming."

"Settle precious, I know what you're going through

Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."

Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion

Of self conclusion in one simplified motion

You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it

No matter how unbearable this misery gets

Harry knew that song. His heart was racing it was Draco on that stage. He knew it as soon has he had heard his voice but hearing this song cleared it all up. Draco was up there. His Draco. What? Draco wasn't his anymore. Wasn't he married? If he was married why was he up there in a rock band? Did he lie to Harry? Harry didn't know but he was fuming. How could Draco lie to him. Did he not want him and instead of telling him straight up he ran off? Sounded like a Malfoy. Harry was still fuming until Draco spoke again.

"So this song right here goes to the love of my life."Draco said and Harry's heart fell into his stomach. "And he's here in this room." He? Did Draco say he? Then he heard the song that had just haunted him the other night.

Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

Harry thought he was gonna cry. It was their song. Harry knew every word to it. He looked at Charlie but he was to into the music to notice Harry's distress. Harry made eye contact with Draco when he began speaking again. It was like they were the only people in the room.

"So this song is brand new. We've never sang it anywhere."Harry noticed the girl trying to get Draco's attention. But he payed her no mind still keeping eye contact with Harry he started a song even Harry didn't know.

I think you can do much better than me

After all the lies that I made you believe

Guilt kicks in and I start to see

The edge of the bed

Where your nightgown used to be

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

While looking through your old box of notes

I found those pictures I took

That you were looking for

If there's one memory I don't want to lose

That time at the mall

You and me in the dressing room

I told myself I won't miss you

But I remember

What it feels like beside you

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder

Wish I never would've said it's over

And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older

Cause we never really had our closure

This can't be the end

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes

And I think you should know this

You deserve much better than me

That was it for Harry he began to cry. And he ran. He didn't know what to do. He didn't stop when Charlie called his name and when he heard Draco he cried even harder.

Draco watched Harry go until Frankie hit him. That was all he needed and he jumped off the stage and ran after Harry. Pushing the Weasley down on his way. When he got outside he started looking for Harry. He didn't have to look far because he was sitting on the curb right outside. Draco walked over and sat by Harry. At first he didn't say anything. What was he supposed to say? Draco didn't know so he just spoke. "Harry?"he asked Harry looked up and Draco lost himself in his emerald eyes. They had tears in them just like the last time he saw him.

"Draco."Harry said

"I can't believe your here."Draco said biting his lip. "How have you been?"

Harry looked at him for a moment studying his face. "I've been...good. You?"

"About the same."

"Uh."Harry cleared his throat."I thought you were married?"

"I couldn't do it. I ran away to Ireland I was disowned about a month after that."

"Why didn't you come for me? Did you not want me?"

"Are you crazy of course I wanted you. I just thought you didn't want me. I thought you hated me after the whole break..breakup."

"No..I never hated you Draco."Harry said

"But I guess that doesn't matter right? You've moved on haven't you? I heard you had a little boy."Draco said suddenly mad remembering the little boy.

"Yes I have a baby boy. But that doesn't mean I've moved on."

"What are you talking about?"

"Draco Jayden is yours."Harry whispered afraid of Draco's reaction.

**Cliffhanger?**

**Not a good one but I wanted you guys to get a little treat.**

**XD**

**So longer yes?**

**Review?**

**Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii. Glad you guys liked the last chapter.**

**Oh and if you wanted to know the songs here they are from first to last.**

**18 Days-Saving Abel**

**Seventeen Forever-Metro Station**

**Hero Heroine-Boys Like Girls**

**Self-Conclusion-The Spill Canvas**

**I Caught Fire-The Used**

**Better Than Me-Hinder**

**Where we left off:**

"**Draco Jayden is yours."Harry whispered afraid of Draco's reaction.**

Draco was stunned into silence he had a child. A little boy about four years old. He couldn't believe it a little boy he'd father'd a baby boy. He was happy beyond belief. But Harry kept it a secret from him but he wasn't around unless.. "You knew."he stated

"Knew what?"Harry asked looking at Draco.

"You knew you were pregnant that night you came to see me in the Astronomy Tower didn't you."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me Harry?"Draco asked his anger coming back.

"Draco think for a minute. What would you have done? You were in Draco the Lucius version that night. You would've walked away and you know it. You were to afraid of Lucius then to be a man and stand up for our relationship and you expected me to tell you I was pregnant? I don't think so. What would you have told me if I would have said 'Draco I'm pregnant.'"

"I-I don't know. But I wouldn't have just left you alone."

"Then what? Send money to your secret love child?"

"No Harry nothing like that."

"Yes because you would have ran off and told daddy dearest and that's exactly what he would have told you to do. Either that or he would've told you to tell me to get rid of it."

"And you think I would have gone along with that? Do you think that low of me?"

"No I don't but I know your father Draco. He would have done anything to tear us apart. Hell he did tear us apart."Harry said on the verge of tears. He noticed a crowd was beginning to form so he said. "Draco I think we should have this conversation somewhere else? People are beginning to crowd around us.."

Draco looked around at all the people around them and nodded. "Where to then?"

"How about my place?"Harry asked

"Sure."Draco held out his hand for Harry. Harry just stared at his hand confusion on his face. "I don't know where you live Harry."

"Flat 126 Oak Shyer Road."Harry said with a pop and he was gone.

Draco rolled his eyes but followed. When he was inside Harry's flat he noticed it was very messy toys everywhere. And in the living room the walls were covered of pictures as were the tables some moving some not. It was a cozy little Flat.

"Sorry it's a mess. Busy week this week."Harry said coming out the small kitchen.

"Yea.. Listen Harry I know I screwed up. I screwed up big time but I want to get to know Jayden I want to be in his life."

"Draco are you sure? I mean your in a band and you guys are traveling. And you guys are good theres no doubt your gonna hit the big time. Then you'll be gone and I don't want Jayden to get attached to you if you not gonna always be around."_I can't get attached. _Harry silently added to himself.

"Harry I will leave the band. All I want now is to be with Jayden."_And you. _Draco thought.

"Draco thats a big decision are you sure? I mean seriously this is a huge responsibility. Can you handle it?"

"Yes Harry. I can I want it so bad."Draco said walking around picking up a picture of Harry after having Jayden. With Jayden in his arms and Harry had a huge silly grin on his face. Draco smiled and put the picture down and picked up a more recent picture of Harry and a little blond that had to be Jayden. "Wow he's beautiful he has your eyes and your lips."Draco smiled

"Yes. But everything else is all you Draco. His ring finger is crooked just like yours too. And his toes curl."Harry said smiling at the picture Draco was currently holding.

"My ring finger is not crooked."Draco said looking at his fingers.

"Yes it is."Harry said taking Draco's left hand and showing him his finger. "See told you."Harry said smiling up at Draco and Draco couldn't help it he kissed Harry. At first Harry was shocked but he began kissing back and soon he was on his back on the couch and Draco had one hand up- his shirt and they were both hard beyond belief when there was a knock on the door. Harry jumped off the couch and ran to the door taking deep breaths willing his erection to go down. When it did he opened the door to find Charlie who was worried out of his mind. "Hi Charlie."

"Where'd you go? Are you okay?"Charlie asked stepping in though the door.

"Yes I'm fine sorry I worried you."

"So what happened?"

"I um ran into Draco.."Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? Jayden's father?"

"Yes Charlie. What other Draco is there?"Harry snapped

"Did you tall him about Jayden?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself he's in the living room."

"He's here?"

"Yes Charlie."

"Okay well do you want me to stay? I will if you want me to." he said praying to Merlin he said yes.

"No thats okay. You go home and get some rest I'll be fine and tell your mum I'll be there first thing tomorrow."

"Alright but if you need me floo okay?"

"Alright now go."Harry walked back to the living room where Draco was still looking at the picture of Harry in the hospital again. He was oblivious to Harry's presence in the room. So Harry walked over beside him. "Eck I hate that picture. I look so horrible but Mrs.Weasley insisted I put it up anyways."

"You look amazing in this picture. Absolutely beautiful."Draco almost whispered. Then he cleared his throat and looked at Harry. "So when can I meet Jayden?"

"How about tomorrow? I have to get him from the Weasley's house."

"Alright. So I'll be here around eleven. Is that okay?"

"Yes thats fine. But if you don't show I'll understand."

"Trust me I'll be here Harry." And with that Draco left smiling.

**Sorry it's so short but I wanted to give you guys a chapter.**

**So did you guys like it? Review!XD**


End file.
